kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Jump (song)
|length = 4:02 |label = DeConstruction |writer = |producer = |last_song = "I Don't Need Anyone" (8) |this_song = "Jump" (9) |next_song = "Limbo" (10) }} "Jump" is a song by Kylie Minogue from her sixth studio album Impossible Princess (1997). Written by Kylie and Rob Dougan and produced by Dougan and Jay Burnett, it was later included in the track list of Kylie's compilation albums Confide in Me (2001), Artist Collection (2004) and Confide in Me: The Irresistible Kylie (2007). The song is a trip hop track in which Kylie sings about self-acceptance and the future. Upon the album's release, "Jump" was met with positive reviews by most music critics, many of whom commended Kylie's vocal performance and the production. However, some critics felt the placement was "weak in compared to other songs on the album. Despite discussion with her label Deconstruction, "Jump" was not released as a single. Background and release Kylie's then-boyfriend Stephane Sednaoui was a fan of Australian producer Rob Dougan's instrumental song "Clubbed to Death", and played it most of the time when Kylie was home. One day, she was talking to Sednaoui on how much she enjoyed the track and he said he knew a friend that knew Dougan. Sednaoui asked his friend to organized a meeting between Dougan and Kylie; they both met in London. Deconstruction planned to release a lead single in January 1997, but Hadfield was concerned with the quality of most of the songs. This led to reproducing new music to make the album "perfect", and a potential January release was postponed until May. Hadfield was unimpressed with the new improvements and a May release and a back-up September release were all scrapped. Kylie wanted to release "Limbo" as the lead single from the studio album, believing that the sound of "Limbo" was strong and “radio friendly.” However, her creative director Steve Anderson did not agree with her choice and believed that "Too Far" or "Jump" best represented the album. After their discussion for a single, both Kylie and Anderson disagreed with each other and asked the staff of Deconstruction to decide on the single. Deconstruction did not believe any songs they decided were suitable, so instead issued "Limbo" as a B-side to the newly decided single "Some Kind of Bliss". In January 1998, "Jump", alongside five other album tracks, were included on an exclusive cassette tape and given to Deconstruction members to select their opinion on which should be the third single; "Jump" lost respectively to "Breathe". Composition "Jump" is about Kylie's self-acceptance and wanting the public to accept her. The lyrics were written by Kylie and Rob Dougan in 1996. It was originally written solely by Kylie, but she asked Dougan to help her co-write lyrics to the song because she felt the result was "too personal". She explained that aspects of "Jump" talked about how her emotions and specific “scenarios” would interfere in daily life situations. She confessed that she had become irritated in business meetings and tried not to allow that to interfere her day. Kylie viewed self-acceptance as a trait to the song, saying “If I'm sad, if I'm happy, if I'm dirty, if I'm whatever ... Just accept me that way.” The chorus lyrics "I'm eager and ready / It only hurts sometimes / I run to the future and jump," talks about her sense of “enthusiasm in going forward” and not being afraid of the future. Produced by Rob Dougan and Jay Burnett, "Jump" is a trip hop song. All instruments, including synthesisers, keyboards, and drum machines were handled by Dougan and Burnett. "Jump" was recorded in London, England at Mayfair Studios. Sal Cinquemani from Slant Magazine called the track “sleeky trip-hop,”. A reviewer from Who Magazine cited both "Jump" and another Impossible Princess track "Breathe" as a “slow groover". John Magnan from The Age labelled it a "moody trip hop" track. Critical reception "Jump" received mostly positive reviews from music critics. Magnan praised Kylie's confidence through her tracks, highlighting "Jump" and Impossible Princess track "Cowboy Style". A reviewer from Who praised Kylie's vocals on "Jump", saying it "sets out the plan from now on." While praising her vocals and labelled the track “cute”, another review from the same publication felt the song was “weak” in compared to its “neighbour tracks.” C. Adams from Herald Sun labelled the song “dark” and “sinister.” Sarah Smith from FasterLouder highlighted four songs, including "Jump", and observed that “Kylie worked with producers (including Manic Street Preachers’ James Dean) to pen a record that over a decade later sounds vastly ahead of its time.” Cinquemani commented in an extended paragraph; “''Impossible Princess'' runs the gamut of styles, but manages to remain cohesive and fresh, even six years later. The sleek trip-hop of 'Jump' and the deliriously spacey 'Say Hey' fit like puzzle pieces next to the Chemical Brothers-style techno/rock hybrid 'Limbo' and the frenetic 'I Don't Need Anyone.'” Gary James from Entertainment Focus praised all her written tracks and had especially praised "Say Hey", "Too Far", "Cowboy Style", "Jump", and "Limbo" for being able to portray an "sense of claustrophobia and uncertainty." Promotion and other usage It has featured on two music compilations; Chill Out Xperience: Blissful through BMG and Underwater Love through Magnetic Records. "Jump" was featured on Kylie's 2006 concert film/documentary White Diamond: A Personal Portrait of Kylie Minogue. "Jump" has been featured on many of Kylie's compilation albums; It's first appearance was on her 2001 BMG greatest hits compilation album Confide in Me, a compilation consisting majority off her singles and tracks from her Deconstruction period; Heather Phares from Allmusic praised the Impossible Princess tracks including "Jump". It then appeared on her 2004 compilation album Artist Collection, which included most of her Impossible Princess era. The song's last appearance was on the second disc of Confide in Me: The Irresistible Kylie released in July 2007 by UK independent label Music Club. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Impossible Princess Category:DeConstruction Category:1997